This invention relates to a method for pressure sealing the openings which are provided for the continuously entry and exit of a textile product such as a cloth material in a high pressure steamer which performs steaming with saturated steam of high temperature and high pressure in processing the textile product for desizing, scouring, bleaching, dyeing or the like.
In accordance with the conventional pressure sealing method, rubber nip rolls are usually arranged to confront and are to be in pressed contact with each other. However, the rate of abrasion of the circumferential surfaces of such rubber rolls is so high that their service life is too short. Thus, it has been a problem to find a method for making their service life longer, i.e. to find a better material for such nip rolls.